1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to diverter-valve devices, and more particularly to a diverter valve designed to control the flow of gas in one direction and the flow of liquid in the opposite direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various problems and difficulties are encountered in providing suitable means for controlling the air and water flow within the pumping systems of spas, tubs, or other types of bathing facilities, wherein air is pumped into the water of the units to provide a massaging action within the water. Generally, the water will have a tendency to flow into the air conduits leading to the pumping mechanism. Due to the different installing methods and arrangements of the conduits and pipes, there is always a chance that the back-flow of water will reach critical parts of the system. Thus, there is a need for a simple device that will allow the air to be freely forced under pressure through the conduits to the tub, and yet prevent the back-flow of tub water from reaching the downstream pumping mechanism.